


Blame It On the Nog

by darling_pet



Series: The "Christmas Wells" Series [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, HR is such a romantic stud, Reader-Insert, Romance, Season 3, christmas party at the west home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: The West Family Christmas Eve get-together is in full swing and a holly jolly H.R. has got a surprise for you.





	

Another year, another Christmas Eve celebration at the West house, which was dressed to the nines in seasonal decor. All of Team Flash under one cozy roof made for a cheery atmosphere despite the troubles of the year's newest metas and villains. Out of all the days of the year, they couldn't take this one from you.

Taking a sip from Grandma West's famous egg nog, you sweep your gaze across the room. Joe is getting pretty friendly with District Attorney Cecile in the dining room. With like minds, Barry and Iris cuddle up together in the chair by the fire. Cisco, Wally, and Caitlin conspire gleefully by the Christmas tree, lit with perfection. But there was one pretty face that had mysteriously disappeared.

The last time you had seen H.R., he was jumping around the house, totally buzzed on the egg nog. He had kept asking everyone if they had tried both nogs at the same time – the ultimate concoction, apparently. God, he was cute. Especially in his little Christmas sweater.

Snowflakes fall outside the window and- wait you hear singing. A little bright red Santa hat bobs around out there in the yard. Curious, you peek out the front door.

“- _I don't want a lot for Christma_ _s, t_ _here is just one thing I need..._ ”

_No way._

“... _I don't care about the presents,_ _u_ _nderneath the Christmas tree..._ ”

With a handful of harmonizing carollers to back him up, H.R. serenades you with great enthusiasm as you approach the front steps. What a true showman.

“ _..._ _I just want you for my own,_ _m_ _ore than you could ever know..._ ”

So many thoughts flood your mind in this moment, it's hard to think straight. You are so astounded by the boldness of this man that you are completely _floored._ You are rooted in awe, only making it halfway down the steps to him. So of course, he makes the rest of the way up to you, confident and giddy as always.

“ _..._ _Make my wish come tru_ _uuuue... A_ _ll I want for Christmas is you._ ”

Your hands meet with your thumping heart, feeling as if it might fly out from your chest. You've never met a man quite like this one before.

“(Y/N), you took my breath away from the moment I came to this Earth. You make me never want to go back."

“Oh, H.R.,” you exhale. He presents you with a small open box. A glittering “H” necklace sparkles under the glow of the house's Christmas lights.

“Please be mine.”

“Is this the excessive amount of egg nog you've had talking?” you tease.

“Oh ha ha, blame it on the nog! No, of course not!” His voice goes up a pitch, something that happens when he's flustered, you've found. “I've been planning this for awhile now.”

“You have?” H.R. nods so vigorously that the pompom on his Santa hat jiggles like crazy.

“So what do you say?”

You pause for dramatic effect, then throw your arms around H.R. and kiss him good. Real good. You can feel him smile against your lips.

“I say it took you long enough.” A cheering erupts from behind you. The entire gang stands in and around the doorway, applauding and whistling. You love these people with all your heart. Best. Christmas. Ever.


End file.
